Realidades
by marmorales.544
Summary: Yo solo quiero saber mi propósito en la vida... Antes por la influencia de mi padre había sido unos de los mas grandes villanos de la Liga de la Justicia, claro con mi padre y Slade les habíamos sido unos de sus más grandes problemas, pero ahora... ya no quiero seguir causando mas problemas quiero empezar de nuevo... Quiero pasarme para el otro lado... Quiero ser una Superheroína.
1. chapter 1

Debes empezar de nuevo Raven... Siempre me repetía esa frase en la cabeza.

Me llamo Rachel pero aquí todos me conocen simplemente como Raven tengo 18 años y he estado en un equipo que era conformado por mi padre Trigon, y si mi padre era el demonio ínter dimensional, el destructor de mundos... Si ese era mi padre, Slade y yo y como todo villano fuimos por algo grande, algo que por nuestros actos se vieran realmente afectados... Le habíamos causado la vida imposible a la Liga de la Justicia durante unos años. Pero eso acabo hace ya una semana cuando le había dicho a mi padre que no quería seguir siendo una villana que quería pasarme para el otro lado ya saben quería ser una heroína pero eso me costo una gran batalla con el, perdí eso si lo admito pero eso no impidió que una noche me fuera de ahí hacia la tierra para empezar de nuevo. Todavía me encontraba con algunos cortes y moretones pero eso no impidió teletransportame hacia la tierra.

Al terminar de teletransportarme no sabia en donde estaba pero esperaba no terminar cerca del Salón de la Justicia. Y eso parecía, caí agotada en la azotea de un edificio, cuando por fin recargue energías baje para el callejón y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, la noche era hermosa aquí así que decidí subir a un rascacielo y me quede observando la hermosa vista que tenia ante mi, estuve así durante hora y media y decidí que tenia que buscar un lugar donde dormir sin causar problema alguno por que si quería ser una heroína no debería de causar ningún problema.

Empecé a caminar y a caminar, no encontraba ningún lugar donde pasar la noche, además todo se encontraba muy obscuro y daba un poco de miedo todos lo edificios tenían unas enormes gárgolas... Yo solo seguí caminando una hora sin ningún rumbo en particular cuando escuche el grito de una mujer provenir de uno de los callejones no sabia muy bien que hacer por que quizás si usaba mis poderes alguien se daría cuenta de quien soy y eso no seria muy bueno que digamos entonces decidí enfrentarme a esos hombres peleando ya que cuando estaba con mi padre y Slade, este me había enseñado artes marciales que según el algún día las necesitaría y así fue si las necesite.

\- Dejen la en paz!

\- Ha si y tu quien eras para decirnos eso?

\- Eso no les incumbe dejen la ir!.

\- Vamos Joe agarrala, y no dejes que se vaya.

\- Si señor... Ven linda no te aremos daño.

\- A quien le dices linda estúpido.

Intente pelear con el pero fue en vano este sujeto era enorme y no podría contra el, este solo me agarró y me ato con la otra mujer, pude ver que uno de ellos se acercaba hacia nosotras con un arma, pero cuando este estaba a punto de dispararnos un batarang le dio en la mano haciendo que este tirara el arma, un chico que al parecer tenia la misma edad que yo empezó a pelear con estos dos derrotándolos en 5 minutos.

\- Se encuentran bien- dijo el chico empezando a desatar a la chica que estaba cerca de mi.

La chica que se encontraba media embobada con el chico, ella tenía los ojos verdes un cabello largo y rojo.

\- Si dijo la chica toda roja y casi gritando.

\- Y tu estas bien?- Dijo el chico empezando a desatarme.

\- Si.

\- Segura?, tienes unos cortes bastante grandes en tus piernas y en la cara?

\- Estoy bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme de aquí- Yo solo salí de ese callejón y empecé a caminar, luego de caminar unos 15 minutos subí al mismo rascacielo que hace un rato. Solo me quede ahí sentada, cuando sentía que alguien se estaba acercando pero no le di mucha importancia ya que pensé que seria una rata u otra cosa.

\- Que haces aquí?- dijo sentándose al lado mio el chico que nos había salvado a mi y a la otra chica.

\- Debería preguntar lo mismo- dije sin desviar la mirada del horizonte.

\- Yo solo estoy aquí de vigilante y tu que haces aquí sola?.

\- Solo admiro la vista que tienen.

\- Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo el chico con cara de preocupación

\- Que es? Dije mirándolo a la cara.

\- Que te paso?, por que estas tan lastimada?- Dijo mirando mi cara y piernas que se encontraban bastante lastimadas.

\- Nada- dije desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Nada? entonces como tienes todos esos cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo?

\- Solo peleé con alguien...-

\- Creo que no debiste pelear con el, te ha echo mucho daño.

\- Lo se.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo para curar esos cortes.- dijo el chico buscando algo en su cinturón.

\- No me digas que traes una caja de primeros auxilios en tu cinturón.

\- Si la tengo por si pasa algo como esto.

\- Ese cinturón si que lo tiene todo.

\- Necesito que te saques el abrigo para ver si tienes alguna otra herida.

\- Claro-Al terminar de decir eso me pare y me comencé a sacar el saco que llevaba puesto para luego quedar con un short y un buzo negro.

\- veo que también tienes cortes en los brazos.

P.O.V Robín.

Luego de haber salvado a esas dos chicas me pregunte a donde se había ido la otra chica, empecé a caminar cuando la vi sentada en la torre Wayne, entonces me dirigí a donde estaba ella.

\- Que haces aquí- dije sentándome al lado de ella.

\- Debería preguntar lo mismo- dijo ella sin desviar la mirada

\- Solo estoy de vigilante y tu que haces aquí sola?

\- Solo... Admiro la vista que tienen.

\- Te puedo preguntar algo- le dije preocupado al ver su estado físico.

\- Que es?- dijo ella mirándome

\- Que te paso? Dije mirando sus piernas y cara que se encontraban todas cortadas.

\- Nada- Pude ver que desvío la mirada hacia otro lado cuando dijo eso.

\- Nada? Entonces por que te encuentras tan lastimada.

\- Sólo me pelee con alguien...

\- Creo que no fue muy buena opción pelear... Te han echo mucho daño.

\- Si lo se.

\- Deberíamos poder hacer algo para curar esas heridas- Mientras decía eso comencé a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios.

\- No me digas que tienes una caja de primeros auxilios.

\- Si por si alguna ves pasa algo como esto.

\- Tu cinturón si que lo tiene todo.

\- Necesito que te saques ese abrigo para ver si tienes mas heridas.

\- Claro- Al terminar de decir eso ella se paro y se saco el sacó si que era bastante linda pero también pude ver que tenia los dos brazos también con cortes y moretones.

Yo solo me quede asombrado de todos los cortes que tenia, si que la habían lastimado... Y eso me preocupaba mucho.

Yo solo me senté de nuevo y comencé a ayudarlo. Sentía mucho ardor pero después de un rato fue desapareciendo.

\- Gracias...- Dije dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- De nada chica bendita-. Dijo el para luego reírse.

\- Jaja

\- Creo que se ya ha olvidado decirme tu nombre.

No sabia como contestarle pero pensé que decirle mi verdadero nombre no seria tan malo.

\- Rachel...

\- Lindo nombre chica bendita, soy Robín.

\- Así que tu eres Robín.

\- Si el mismo. Oye tengo que irme si se me ha echo tarde además ya esta amaneciendo. Nos vemos en la noche chica bendita.

\- Bueno... Adiós y gracias...

Yo solo me quede unas horas mas pensando en que hacer tendría todo un día para pensar en que hacer,pero a mi parecer creó que la empezamos bien...


	2. Capitulo 2

Ya eran aproximadamente las 12 del mediodía y la verdad era que todavía me encontraba en el techo inclinado del rascacielo.

Tenía que conseguir algo de agua y comida pero no tenía plata y la verdad era que tenía mucha hambre pero no quiero robar la comida ni agua eso no sería algo bueno.

Comencé a meditar y dos horas y media después decidí salir a conocer un poco esta ciudad. La verdad que era una ciudad bastante linda pero de noche no se parece en nada a cómo la ves ahora pero igual me gustaba mucho. Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde me dirigía a una pequeña plaza que había en el centro de la ciudad y era un lugar donde la gente paseaba con sus hijos o con sus familiares o amigos era lindo decidí sentarme debajo de un gran árbol y me puse a observar cómo la gente pasaba y así durante más o menos unas tres horas. El hambre me estaba ganando pero yo me tenia que aguantar al menos hasta que tuviera dinero. La ciudad estaba desértica ha estas horas y según lo que había escuchado en la plaza la ciudad en la noche le parece a una banda de matones y no se mas...

Ya me encontraba a pocas cuadras del edificio a lo que decidí volar hasta llegar al edificio. Estuve sentada esperándolo mientras miraba hacia la plaza desde aquí se veía toda la ciudad pero solo miraba hacia el gran reloj que se encontraba en el Centro de la plaza. Hasta que esté marcaron las doce.

Sabía que él debería aparecer en cualquier momento, y así fue.

P.O.V Robín.

Estuve todo el día entrenando esperando que fuese de noche... No se, me agrada ella pero ayer me preocupo un poco su estado ella estaba muy lastimada y no había sido una pelea común, no, ella si peleo pero fueron muchas personas que le hicieron eso. Y creo que ya es hora de que valla al techo del rascacielo.

\- Hola chica bendita- dijo el sentándose al lado mio en la orilla del techo.

\- Hola Robín...- No había dormido en dos días tenia hambre y sed hoy no tenia mucho animo pero tampoco quería preocupar a Robín como lo había hecho ayer así que decidí no decirle nada.

\- Qué has hecho hoy bendita?

\- Solo recorrí la ciudad... y me quedé otro rato en la plaza... Y tú qué has hecho?

\- Entrene y dormí un rato nada nuevo.

\- Ha...- Empecé a sentirme un poco mareada y mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

\- Te encuentras bien bendita...? Dijo Robín agarrándome del hombro.

-... Ha... Si tranquilo estoy bien solo un mareo nada más.

\- Segura?- Dijo el muy preocupado.

\- Mira... Aya Robín han secuestrado a alguien!

\- Bendita! Debo irme nos vemos luego!

\- Espera! puedo ayudar...

\- Como- al terminar de decir eso solo volé unos metros más y este me miró asombrado.

\- Estas llena de sorpresas bendita... Pero por qué no me dijiste?

\- Luego te contesto ahora ven vamos.

\- Claro pero ten cuidado bendita

\- Si, si claro lo que digas ahora vamos.

\- Bueno.

Al agarrar a Robín empezamos a seguir al camión que tenían secuestrada a alguien... Yo le comencé a tirar una bolas de energía oscura a las ruedas para que estas se reventasen y pararan.

\- Robín tu rescata a la chica y yo iré por esos dos.

\- Bueno bendita pero cuidado.

\- Si Robín lo tendré- al bajar a Robín me dirigió a la parte delantera del camión, los dos hombres comenzaron a disparar yo esquive unas cuantas y comencé a tirarles unas bolas de energía pero antes de que una de las bolas le diera este logro pegar un último tiro antes de que cayera inconsciente. Pero esa bala si logro darme en el pecho haciendo que cayera inconsciente al piso.

P.O.V Robín.

Cuando bendita me bajo al piso fui directamente a la parte trasera del camión, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, puse un pequeño detonador en el para romper la cerradura y entrar al camión me encontré con la chica que había salvado ayer con bendita... pero ahora se encontraba cortada pero no tanto como bendita pero igualmente me sorprendí un poco.

\- Te encuentras bien ayer también te tenían así creo que tendrías que tener un poco mas de cuidado o no salir a estas horas.

\- Estoy bien gracias lindo...- dijo ella con una cara seductora.

\- De nada...-

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del camión se pudo escuchar un disparo a lo que salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba bendita... Pero había llegado tarde ya que los dos tipos le habían dado un tiro en el pecho y había mucha sangre en ella y en el pavimento.

-Bendita!!!- fui corriendo y me arrodille al lado de ella para ver su estado... Ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, necesitaba asistencia y rápido a lo que solo se me ocurrió llevarla a la Baticueva para que Alfred la ayudará. La cargue y me fui con ella hasta un callejón donde tenía mi motocicleta y la lleve lo más rápido que pude hacia la Baticueva.

Al llegar deje la motocicleta a un lado y entre con ella en brazos, sabía que Bruce no estaba ya que el en estas horas estaba vigilando.

-Alfred!!!- empecé a buscar con la vista a Alfred pero no se encontraba ahí.

-Amo Dick sucede algo- vi a Alfred bajar de las escaleras hacia donde me encontraba pero al verme con ella en brazos solo se fue unos minutos y trajo lo necesario.- Ponla aquí señor. Me quedé ayudando un poco a Alfred ya que yo no sabía mucho de eso vi como Alfred con una pequeña pinza le quitó la bala del pecho y la puso en una bandeja,luego comenzó a coser la herida que tenía para luego venir a donde estaba yo.

-Señor ella perdió sangre pero seguro que dentro de unas horas se recupera.

-Gracias por todo Alfred.

-De nada señor si necesita algo estaré arriba.

Cuando Alfred se fue me senté al lado de bendita por si pasaba algo... Habían pasado ya unas tres horas y ella no se despertaba le pregunte a Alfred si todo se encontraba bien y porque no despertaba,Alfred dijo que tenía que ser más paciente... Y seguían pasando las horas y ella no despertaba, hacía ya como dos horas que Batman había llegado, le explique todo lo que sucedió y él dijo que ella se podía quedar. Alfred dijo que el la cuidaría mientras que yo iba a descansar un poco que el me avisaría si sucedía algo.

Ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana y ahora yo estaba cuidando a bendita y Alfred venia de ves en cuando para ver su estado.

-Vamos bendita despierta... Por favor despierta...-dije tomando su mano.

Ya son 10:30 y sin muchos cambios salvo cuando su ritmo cardíaco se elevo demasiado pero después no han habido muchos cambios en ella. Alfred ahora baja mas seguido por si le pasara eso de vuelta. Le dije a Alfred si se podría quedar con ella por que Bruce necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre bendita.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Bruce para hablar con el.

-Sucede algo Bruce?- dije sentándome en el sofá

\- Que sucedió con ella, por que se encuentra así... Su estado físico me preocupa Dick, ella no esta bien.

\- Lo se Bruce la verdad a mi también me preocupa su estado y no se que pueda pasar con...

\- Disculpen la interrupción pero señor ella ha despertado.

\- Enserio?- Cuando termine de decir esto me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba bendita

-Usted que cree señor?.

\- Creo que si Alfred... Pero no podemos hacer nada con ello... pero déjelos creo que es buena chica para el.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta donde se encontraba ella para verla sentada en la camilla... Me había puesto muy feliz al saber que bendita había despertado... No se que aria si ella no despertara... Ademas me siento bien con ella... Y si se podría decir que me gusta pero dejemos lo así un poco mas

-Bendita!!- me dirigí hacia abrasándola y empesando a girar con ella- Por fin despertaste

\- Si creo que si jaja

\- Hay bendita me asustaste mucho...

\- Perdón Robin no quise hacerte sentir así

\- No tienes que disculparte bendita ahora lo mejor es que estas bien y eso para mi es lo mejor...

\- Como están Alfred- dijo Bruce viendo que Alfred cerrando la gran puerta metalizada.

\- señor yo que usted si entra no haga ruido que los dos se durmieron- dijo Alfred con una sonrisa en la cara.

-En la camilla donde estaba ella?- dijo Bruce casi entre risas.

-En la misma señor- dijo Alfred saliendo atrás de Bruce hacia el gran salón.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

Me levante temprano... No quería despertar a bendita. Ni si quiera se como terminamos durmiendonos aquí ya que nosotros estábamos en la baticueva.

Decidí salir de la habitación para dejar dormir a bendita. Cerré la puerta lo mas despacio que pude para no despertarla.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo cuando me encontré a Alfred y a Bruce conversando en la sala.

\- Buen día- dije entrando a la sala donde se encontraban Bruce y Alfred.

\- Hola Dick

\- Buen día señor Dick.

\- Y como durmieron- dijo Bruce mirando a Alfred con una sonrisa

\- Fueron ustedes quienes nos pusieron en la habitación no?- dije un poco enfadado.

\- Señor los cambiamos de habitación para que pudiesen dormir bien.

\- Bueno gracias. Alfred puedes hacernos el desayuno para mi y para bendita por favor.

\- Claro señor- dijo Alfred saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

\- Así que ella te gusta no?- dijo Bruce mirando a Dick.

\- Que!!? no...- Me había puesto muy nervioso por la pregunta que me había dicho Bruce.

\- Entonces por que tanto apego he?.-

\- Bueno si lo admito me gusta pero ni siquiera se te ocurra decirle que me gusta.

\- No se lo diré tranquilo Dick solo quería saber si ella te gustaba solo eso.

\- Si claro- Al decir esto me fui de la habitación hacia la cocina donde Alfred ya estaba armando la bandeja para llevarla.

\- Dejalo Alfred yo lo llevo... Gracias- me dirigí a la habitación dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de luz para despertar a bendita.

\- Bendita... Bendita despierta- dije agarrándola del hombro para que despertara.

\- Que... Sucede Robín- Hablo ella abriendo esos ojos violetas que tanto me gustaban.

\- Ya amaneció bendita... Te traje el desayuno pensé que tendrías un poco de hambre.

\- Gracias Robín no se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por mi.

\- No es nada bendita además no me molesta en lo absoluto ayudar a alguien como tu.

\- Bueno... Robín pero todavía no me has dicho donde estamos.

\- Estamos en la... Casa de mi padre después iremos a caminar un poco si quieres claro.- Al decir esto me senté con ella en la cama mientras hablamos.

\- Robín donde esta mi abrigo y mi otra ropa?- dijo ella al ver que estaba con una remera que al parecer era de el y debajo mi ropa interior.

\- Oh... He la dejamos en el lavadero ya que se había ensuciado con la sangre pero creo que ya esta...

\- Señor le traigo la ropa de... Señorita como es su nombre ya que el señor siempre cuando habla de usted se refiere a ti como bendita.

\- Oh he... Mi nombre es Rachel, gracias por lavar mi ropa.

\- De nada señorita Rachel.- Al terminar de decir esto Alfred salio de la habitación dejando la ropa de Rachel en el mueble que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

\- He Robín donde se encuentra el baño...?

\- El baño se encuentra al fondo del cuarto a la derecha.

\- Gracias...- Al terminar de decir esto me levante y agarre mi ropa dirigiéndose hacia donde me había dicho Robín.

Si que tenían todo tipo de cosas y al perecer la casa era bastante grande por que al parecer este cuarto se encontraba en un tercer piso. Me comencé a sacar la remera de Robín y me puse mi remera, el pantalón que llevaba puesto y las botas estilo militar, cepille mi cabello y lave mi cara y dientes para salir del cuarto de baño para ver a Robín que se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Salimos a caminar un poco bendita?

\- Claro... Al terminar de decir esto Robín se levanto de la cama agarrando la bandeja para llevarla hacia la cocina.

Al salir de la habitación me impresione un poco al ver lo grande que era la casa ahora nos encontramos caminando por un pasillo enorme llenos de cuartos y unos ventanales enormes. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cocina donde estuvimos hablando un poco con Alfred que parecía ser el mayordomo de la casa. Salimos por la puerta que se encontraba en la cocina hacia el jardín trasero que era un lugar hermoso lleno de flores entre ellas habían unas rosas blancas que me habían llamado la atención ya que no había visto en mucho tiempo, nos sentamos con Robín en unas sillas que se encontraban debajo de un árbol enorme llenos de pequeñas flores en las ramas de este.

\- Así que aquí es donde vives he?- dije mientras miraba asombrada mi alrededor.

\- Ha... Si aquí vivo bendita.- dijo Robín mientras me miraba.

\- Es muy lindo- dije mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bendita...- dijo Robín casi en un susurro a lo que no pude evitar mirarlo.

\- Dime Robín...

\- De verdad lamento no poder haber estado ahí para haberte salvado de que te dieran un tiro... Realmente lo siento mucho.

\- Robín no fue tu culpa además ninguno sabia que esto había a pasar... No tienes por que culparte de esto.

\- Pero bendita yo...

-Robín dejalo!..- Dije para abrir un portal hacia la habitación donde habíamos dormido.

Al llegar en la habitación me senté en la cama había sido una completa estúpida por haberme enojado así por así pero me hizo recordar cuando hable la ultima vez con mi madre antes de que ella muriera por mi padre. A lo que no pude evitar soltar una lágrima y romper la luz de la habitación y de la mesita de luz.

P.O.V Robín.

No sabia que había pasado pero debía disculparme con ella, así que me diriji lo mas rápido que pude hacia la habitación donde estaba bendita al llegar a esta abrí la puerta bruscamente para encontrarme a bendita que estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama cabeza gacha.

\- Bendita...

\- Robín yo lo siento no debí haberte gritado, trataba de disculparse conmigo y yo solo comencé a gritarte... Lo siento Robín...

\- Bendita no tienes que disculparse esta bien no pasa nada.

\- Robín... Por que... Eres así conmigo?

\- Sabes que ahora significas mucho para mi y yo...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que bendita vino hacia mi corriendo y me abrazo yo solo le correspondi el abrasó y le dije al oído.

\- Sabes que significas mucho para mi y eso no cambiara Rachel...

Yo no sabia como reaccionar al comentario que me había dicho solo que un escalofrío paso por toda mi espalda.

Robín se separo un poco de mi dejandome a pocos centímetros de el, nos miramos unos minutos los dos nos encontrábamos con un leve sonrojo.

Pude ver como bajo su mirada hacia mis labios...

\- Señor, Batman lo llama y a usted también señorita Rachel... Disculpen interrumpía algo dijo Alfred con una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Los dos nos separamos muy sonrojadas mientras decíamos al unisono.

\- No!... Ya vamos!...

\- Bueno los esperamos abajo.

\- Vamos dijo Robín mientras comenzábamos a dirigirnos a la Baticueva.

Bendita solo miraba con una cara de sorprendida que aumentaba a cada paso que dábamos a lo que no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra risa.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Batman sentado en el Baticomputador esperándonos con Alfred.

\- Buenos días chicos dijo Batman todavía sentado en la gran silla frente al Baticomputador.

\- Buenos días Batman dijo Robín un tanto alegre.

\- Buen día...-

\- Como te encuentras Rachel tu estado físico nos preocupo mucho.

-... si muchas gracias por todo lo han echo por mi la verdad... Se los agradece de eternamente por salvarme la vida.

\- De nada. Pero Ahora al caso. Quiero que vayan a una fiesta de disfraces encubiertos para atrapar a mascara negra por eso los quiero a ustedes y nos brinden información desde los comunicadores que les daremos, ustedes dos serán una pareja... Y vienen de Nueva York. Claro que si Rachel acepta la propuesta? Todos se quedaron expectantes esperando a que respondiera pero sus miradas me ponían un tanto nerviosa... No sabia que decir además no sabia nada de eso ya que nunca había ido a algún lugar de encubiertos pero debería ser algo fácil pensé mientras miraba a Robín para luego mirar a Batman y luego a Alfred.

-... He... Yo... Si los ayudare...- dije un tanto nerviosa.

\- Excelente.- Dijo Batman con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Alfred les dará los disfraces que llevarán a la fiesta.

Al decir esto el mayordomo se acerco a nosotros con nuestros respectivos disfraces y este también me señalo los baños que había detrás de un pasillo.

Empecé a caminar con Robín hacia estos mientras yo me metí en un baño este se metió en el que se encontraba al lado.

Comencé a sacarme mi ropa y comencé a observar mi disfraz que en un vestido largo negro con unos detalles en azul, un collar negro con una perla roja en medio de este, unos zapatos de vestir negros y una mascara blanca con detalles en negro, gris y violeta.

( haciendo un receso en esto los trajes que llevaran puestos están en multimedia •~•)

P.O.V Robín.

Salí del cuarto de baño viendo que bendita todavía no había salido así que decidí ir hacia donde se encontraban Batman y Alfred, mientras hablábamos de lo que tendríamos que hacer bendita y yo una vez que llegáramos a la fiesta, de repente bendita salio del cuarto de baño vistiendo el disfraz y con la mascara en mano... Se veía realmente hermosa no encontraba palabras para describir como se veía...

-Robín!- Batman me saco de mis pensamientos mientras yo solo seguía mirando a bendita.

\- Ha... Que sucede...- dije mirando todavía medio embobado a bendita.

\- Ya deben irse.- Dijo Batman- Alfred los llevara hasta la fiesta en la limusina.

\- Suerte chicos... Dijo Batman mientras nos colocábamos nuestras mascaras y nos retirábamos hacia la limusina.

Al llegar a la fiesta vimos que había mucha gente en esta así que seria bastante fácil mezclarnos entre toda la gente.

\- Lista...?- le pregunte a bendita mientras esta miraba media asustada.

-... Si creo...- Al decir esto Robín entrelazo nuestras manos poniéndose en frente mio.

\- No tienes que estar asustada bendita todo saldrá bien si...

\- Si claro- Dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia el gran salón donde se encontraba mucha mas gente.

\- Debemos buscar a mascara negra bendita tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común.

\- Bien lo estaré.

Comenzamos a caminar por todo el salón hasta que no vimos nada inusual decidimos subir al hotel al que también se podía entrar si eras invitado de la fiesta y como nosotros estábamos dentro de la fiesta decidimos subir y seguir buscando. Comenzamos a subir las escaleres en si esta parte era mas bien de cuartos. Al terminar de revisar el segundo piso decidimos revisar la azotea de el hotel donde habían unas personas en la piscina pero después no vimos nada fuera de lo normal decidí comunicarme con Batman para haber si sabia algo.

\- Batman ya hemos revisado todo el hotel y no hemos encontrado a mascara negra por ningún lado.

\- Chicos el todavía no ha llegado deberán esperar hasta las doce esa es la hora en la que el vendrá

\- Okey... Adiós.

Eran las diez treinta así que decidimos bajar al primer piso y esperar.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la pista de baile mientras esperábamos a que pasase el tiempo.

Ahora según el dj esta seria un baile lento para las parejas del salón.

\- Quieres bailar?- me dijo Robín mientras me extendía su mano para que fuese con el.

\- No es lo mio...- Robín no me dejo terminar y me llevó a la pista de baile mientras pasaban la canción "Never be Alone" comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la musica. Robín me tenia agarrada de la cintura y yo puse mi mano en su hombro y las otras manos bueno se entrelazaron entre si. Comencé a mirarlo a los ojos mientras el me miraba a mi nos encontrábamos unos muy cerca del otro... Pero nosotros seguíamos bailando hasta que la canción había terminado.

Cuando termino la canción salimos de la pista de baile hacia la mesa donde nos encontrábamos seguimos hablando unos minutos hasta que le había dicho a Robín que si quería ir a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire a lo que el dijo que si.

Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio además estaba de mas decir que sentía la mirada de Robín constantemente hasta que al fin de una media hora Robín decidió hablar.

\- Bailas bastante bien bendita... Dijo robín mientras se colocaba en frente mio.

\- Gracias Robín tu también... Robín se encontraba sin la mascara y yo también ya que se hacia un poco molesto.

\- Rachel...- Dijo Robín acercándose hacia mi... Ya nos encontrábamos nuevamente a pocos centímetros uno del otros yo me encontraba muy nerviosa no sabia como iba a continuar esto pero Robín no dudo mas y me beso

Era un beso cálido que luego se torno un tanto desesperado por parte de Robín al fin de unos minutos nos separamos a falta de iré todavía nos encontrábamos a unos pocos centímetros del otro... Robín se acerco a mi oído y me dijo...

\- Te amo Rachel...- esto ultimo hizo que un escalofrío bajado por todo mi cuerpo.

Además no sabia como responderle a Robín el me gustaba pero...

\- Yo también Robín... Para luego fundirnos en otro apasionado beso que nunca termino...

\- Robín mascara negra ha llegado al edificio se encuentra subiendo a la azotea.

-... Veo que deberemos escondernos. Les mandare todo lo que podamos encontrar.

-... Bendita debemos irnos a la parte de atrás máscara negra esta subiendo para acá.

\- Claro ya voy...- Me coloque la mascara la igual que el y nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de la puerta para poder escuchar.

Nos quedamos escuchando con bendita media hora hasta que este se fue de ahí.

\- Batman... Mascara negra piensa llevar una carga de drogas y plata hacia el exterior en una semana, estos se encuentran en varios contenedores del puerto de Gótica. El barco con los contenedores estará zarpando a las 11:30 del puerto y allí estará mascara negra controlando todo.

\- Bien Robín, Rachel buen trabajo ya pueden retirarse de la fiesta, le diré a Alfred que los vaya a buscar estará ahí en unos diez minutos.

\- ... Creo que debemos irnos Alfred ya salio a buscarnos.

Salimos del salón y esperáramos a que llegara Alfred, cuando este llego nos recibió y este comenzó a conducir hasta la mansión.

P.O.V Robín.

Al bajarnos bendita no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación, yo me quede un tanto sorprendido sobre su actuación me iba a dirigir a su cuarto pero Alfred me dijo que me llamaba así que decidí bajar a la Baticueva.

\- Que paso Batman...?- dije acercándome a este.

\- Que pasa Dick...?- dijo Bruce, el sabia que había pasado algo pero no quería decirle nada.

\- Nada...- Dije ya saliendo de la Baticueva.

Me encontraba un tanto desanimado no sabia que le había pasado a bendita y eso me preocupaba pero sabía que no decía molestarla pero iría a hablar con ella en la mañana.


End file.
